Let $a_0 = 2,$ $b_0 = 3,$ and
\[a_{n + 1} = \frac{a_n^2}{b_n} \quad \text{and} \quad b_{n + 1} = \frac{b_n^2}{a_n}\]for all $n \ge 0.$  Then $b_8 = \frac{3^m}{2^n}$ for some integers $m$ and $n.$  Enter the ordered pair $(m,n).$
Solution: We re-write the given recursion as
\[a_n = \frac{a_{n - 1}^2}{b_{n - 1}}, \quad b_n = \frac{b_{n - 1}^2}{a_{n - 1}}.\]Then
\[a_n b_n = \frac{a_{n - 1}^2}{b_n} \cdot \frac{b_{n - 1}^2}{a_n} = a_{n - 1} b_{n - 1}.\]Solving for $a_{n - 1}$ in $b_n = \frac{b_{n - 1}^2}{a_{n - 1}},$ we find $a_{n - 1} = \frac{b_{n - 1}^2}{b_n}.$  Then $a_n = \frac{b_n^2}{b_{n + 1}}.$  Substituting into the equation above, we get
\[\frac{b_n^2}{b_{n - 1}} \cdot b_n = \frac{b_{n - 1}^2}{b_{n + 1}} \cdot b_{n - 1}.\]Isolating $b_{n + 1},$ we find
\[b_{n + 1} = \frac{b_{n - 1}^4}{b_n^3}.\]We know that $b_0 = 3$ and $b_1 = \frac{b_0^2}{a_0} = \frac{9}{2}.$  Let
\[b_n = \frac{3^{s_n}}{2^{t_n}}.\]Then $s_0 = 1,$ $s_1 = 2,$ $t_0 = 0,$ and $t_1 = 1.$  From the equation $b_{n + 1} = \frac{b_{n - 1}^4}{b_n^3},$
\[\frac{3^{s_{n + 1}}}{2^{t_{n + 1}}} = \frac{\left( \dfrac{3^{s_n}}{2^{t_n}} \right)^4}{\left( \dfrac{3^{s_{n - 1}}}{2^{t_{n - 1}}} \right)^3} = \frac{3^{4s_n - 3s_{n - 1}}}{2^{4t_n - 3t_{n - 1}}},\]so $s_{n + 1} = 4s_n - 3s_{n - 1}$ and $t_{n + 1} = 4t_n - 3t_{n - 1}.$  We can then use these equations to crank out the first few terms with a table:

\[
\begin{array}{c|c|c}
n & s_n & t_n \\ \hline
0 & 1 & 0 \\
1 & 2 & 1 \\
2 & 5 & 4 \\
3 & 14 & 13 \\
4 & 41 & 40 \\
5 & 122 & 121 \\
6 & 365 & 364 \\
7 & 1094 & 1093 \\
8 & 3281 & 3280
\end{array}
\]Hence, $(m,n) = \boxed{(3281,3280)}.$